1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having terminals manufactured by way of pressing so that the material is saved.
2. Related Art
Terminals of an electrical connector are manufactured by pressing a metal sheet. The terminals after being pressed are separately arranged and connected to a material tape according to a terminal gap of the electrical connector. Thus, the whole row of terminals may be assembled into the plastic base of the electrical connector at a time.
In the pressing process of manufacturing the whole row of continuously arranged terminals, the gap region between two neighboring terminals is formed by removing a portion of the material of the metal sheet, which is referred to as a waste product. Thus, it is necessary to reduce the waste product in order to reduce the cost of pressing the terminals.